


the walking wounded

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben is there for one line sorry ben, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, In chapter 2, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, and there’s not much of the comfort, but it happens, eventually, which idk when in October it comes whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Day 13: oxygen mask
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. drowning on dry land

Five pulled at his face, "No, no get it off!" 

Diego threw a hand over him, trying frantically to keep him from thrashing about, "Where in the hell is Luther? We need him down here now!" 

Ben nodded and turned, running from the room to go fetch Luther, and probably Klaus but who knew where the hell he was. Vanya spoke up with surprise, passing Ben on her way into the mansion’s recovery room, "Diego what's wrong-?”

Diego snapped, "Not now, Vanya!” He glared at Allison who was shushing their brother, frantically trying to hold his shoulders still, "Sis! You need to rumor him!" 

"I'm not rumoring our brother! Not  _ again _ .”

Five bucked, clawing at Diego, howling, "Get it  _ off! _ ” 

Diego hissed, frantically trying to stop his brother's flailing hands which still pawed at his face with a disturbing degree of desperation, “I think we’ll forgive you!” 

He yelped as Five managed to get a lucky hit in, sending him reeling backwards. He thrashed wildly, pulling at the oxygen mask. Diego scrambled upwards again, grabbing at his arms, “Rumor the little shit or I’ll knock him out!” 

Allison grimaced as Vanya's eyes widened. 

She stepped forward, “Guys, take the mask off.” 

Allison stared up at her, almost sad, “Vanya-“ 

Diego spoke over her, “He _needs_ the oxygen, we can’t just take it off-“ 

Vanya glared at him, something in her tugging at the sounds her brother was making and he  _ needed _ them- consequences be damned. Her eyes flashed as Five sobbed, “ _ Take the fucking mask off. _ ” 

Allison nodded her head, confirming her sister’s stance on the matter. Diego sighed and held Five’s arms down as she reached forward and carefully pulled the oxygen mask off. Five stilled as Diego let go, sucking in a breath, one, two… his breathing slowly, over several tense minutes, calmed. It was raspy and he still struggled to breathe, his lungs rattling, but the fact that he’d stopped struggling was good enough for them. 

Vanya sighed, slumping, “I can’t believe that worked.” 

Allison looked up, a hand resting on Five’s forehead, still feverish and the same as before, “How’d you know that would work?”

Vanya moved forward, taking a sweaty hand as Five shifted, breathing slowing, “It was just a guess.” She bit her lip, “He didn’t used to be so afraid of those things.” 

Allison shook her head, “Well, let’s hope he does fine without it then.” 

Diego sighed, leaning back, “Yeah? Well next time you can hold him down, Vanya.” 

Vanya glared at Diego, but didn’t leave Five’s side.


	2. a breath of fresh air

The lights flicked by, one, two, the Handler standing over him, lips curved and face blurring as she cooed, "Don’t worry, Five. This will make everything better. 

Five tried to move, he did, but his limbs felt like lead, the straps on the gurney holding him down. He blinked slowly, struggling to breathe as the oxygen mask over his face fogged, choking on fumes. 

The Handler ran a hand through his hair and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, her nails scraping against his scalp, "It’ll all be over soon, Number Five." 

He had to move.

He  _ needed _ to move.

He... he... 

Darkness edged over his vision, his limbs refusing to respond, as the Handler’s scarlet smile grew wider. Unconscious claimed him, whirling shapes and laughing creatures filling his dreams, monsters waiting for him. But he was one now wasn’t he? That stupid fucking operation, the DNA of serial killers flowing through his veins, sharpening his wits, honing his skills. Taking lives had become so much  _ easier _ , so much more  _ enjoyable _ . The splash of blood quickened his heart, the crunch of bone delighted him. He was a creature of death and destruction. He was repulsive, an abomination. 

And he’d allowed it to happen- he’d  _ embraced _ it. 

Five thrashed, howling, disgusted at himself, trapped in his own personal hell where he was haunted by the cries of his siblings, the fires of the apocalypse, and the horror of his own existence. 

* * *

When Five next opened his eyes, his eyes ached and his vision blurred. Actually, everything ached. He shifted, stomach twisting as he glanced around the room. Where... what had...? 

He heard a noise, a shuffle, and then, "Five! You’re awake!" 

Allison entered his vision, hair pulled back into a bun, bags under her eyes. She knelt at his side, filled with concern, a hand on his arm, "How are you feeling?" 

He swallowed thickly, "Like shit." 

Allison's lips curved upwards, impossibly fond and full of so much love, "There's our little psychopath." 

Five snorted, closing them again, "I’m tired." 

Her answer was soft and warm, a hand to his forehead, brushing his hair back and not at all like the Handler's toxic touch, "Of course, Five. You go back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." 

Five fell asleep next to his sister, and did not dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
